One Night
by Spirit-Wolf25
Summary: A oneshot exploring Inuyasha's torn heart and his love for Kagome.


_**One Night**_

-

**_Written By: DragonRayne_**

**_Posted By: Spirit-Wolf25_**

-

**_Started: 5/3/2002_**

**_Finished: 6/5/2005_**

**_Posted: 8/27/2005_**

**_Words: 771_**

**_Quote of the week: "Raid ye not a dragon's lair, for ye are juicy, medium rare." - Scottish Proverb_**

**_A/N: This is another of DragonRayne's oneshots. I don't think she's going to add on, but I know I won't because I have other stories to work on. Anyways, enjoy!_**

-

**_Disclaimer: Inuyasha is nowhere in my grasp, nor will it ever be._**

-

In the beginning, the two lovers did not know themselves, and this reason alone kept them apart for most of their journey. He was torn between two girls, the one that he felt he owed his life, and the one that had saved him numerous times without question and that was always by his side. She felt as though she were the tail end, that there was no possible way that they could be together. On one starry night, their passionate love and confusion pitted them together, and the night erupted into a fiery night of passion.

-

The fire was dimming when Inuyasha jumped down from his tree. He gazed at the sleeping girl at his feet, and watched her breathe. Miroku had gone to see his drunken sensei for news about his Wind Tunnel, and Sango had gone to fix her Hiraikotsu and gather more demon-slayer items that needed to be replaced along with Kirara and Shippou.

"Kagome... " he said quietly to himself. "How can I choose between you and Kikyou?"

Kagome slightly rolled over in her sleep, exposing her shoulder and hand. A small breath escaped her lips and then a sigh. Inuyasha knelt next to her and traced a clawed finger across her open palm. She closed her hand, capturing his, and her eyes flickered open.

"Inuyasha?" she whispered. "What are you - ?"

With his other hand, he placed a finger on her lips. Then he pulled her up.

"You have to realize that there is no possible way I can forget about Kikyou," he answered quietly, bringing her hand to his face. "So I've decided."

Before she could say anything, he kissed her. Her eyes opened wide, but after the initial shock, she returned his kiss, clenching the front of his cloak tightly. He held her upper arms, then broke away from her and stared at her.

"Kagome, tonight - " he began, not exactly knowing what to say.

"Inuyasha, I want you," she answered, her eyes pleading. "If for some reason, something happens to you, or you choose her, I want something to remember you by. Even if it's only one night."

Inuyasha looked deep into her brown eyes, eyes that reflected his own sadness. He smiled faintly, then hugged her tight. Nuzzling her hair out of the way, he placed small, light kisses along her collarbone, then trailed them up to her ear and along her jaw line to her lips. She moaned with pleasure, bringing her hands up his back to his neck. He lightly bit her lower lip, drawing a small drop of blood, then traced over the small wound with his tongue.

She gasped at the small sting, and Inuyasha used the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth, and she tasted her own blood. A mini war erupted, each trying to overpower one another. Finally, coming to a draw, they separated for air.

He looked at her then kissed her again. "For tonight, I'm truly yours," he whispered against her lips. He placed his hands on her cheeks. "Yours alone."

Tears slid out of her eyes. Reaching up, she placed her hands on his, and smiled faintly. "Love me, Inuyasha," she said, closing her eyes.

He kissed her deeply and lowered her back to her mat, their arms and legs intertwined. A night owl hooted softly, the only witness besides the moon and stars to their lovemaking.

(A/N - What, you didn't expect me to really put it all in detail, did you? Heh, I could, but… raises an eyebrow)

-

In the morning, Sango came back with Shippou, Kirara and Miroku. An aura of understanding and peacefulness surrounded the campsite.

Miroku studied Kagome and Inuyasha, a look of enlightenment on both of their faces. He opened his mouth to say something when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head and came face to face with Sango.

"Let them be," she said quietly. "They've made a decision, and whether or not they want to tell us is up to them."

"Dear Sango," Miroku replied, turning around and pulling her into a hug. "We could surely share their enlightenment - "

She shrieked and slapped his face when she felt his familiar hands groping her. She took several steps back, blushing, a hand on her own cheek.

Miroku sighed happily, grinning at her. "In time, in time... "

Shippou was standing next to Kirara. "Inuyasha and Kagome are closer, Kirara. Maybe they finally decided to take a bath with each other!"

Kirara stared at the hanyou and the human before looking at Shippou and then purring.

(A/N: I don't know if you guys caught what Shippou said. In one of the earlier episodes, he and Inuyasha got in a fight about taking a bath with Kagome. Shippou thought Inuyasha didn't like Kagome because of that. He said his parents took baths together all the time and thought it was a natural thing to do. In the end, Shippou lost the fight with a bunch of lumps on his head... poor Shippou! Anyways, that's why he said that above.)

-

_**Read and review!**_


End file.
